In the related art, a refrigerator includes a plurality of storage chambers for storing foods at low temperatures close to or below zero degrees Celsius. Each of the storage chambers has an open side for allowing access to the foods stored in the storage chambers.
Recently, a refrigerator having a dispenser for dispensing ice and water has been developed. A water tank for storing water that will be dispensed is connected to the dispenser.
An ice-making chamber for making ice using the water supplied is provided in the refrigerator. The ice-making chamber may be installed in a main body of the refrigerator or a door of the refrigerator.
When the ice-making chamber is provided at a chilling chamber, the ice-making chamber is formed in a thermal insulation structure to provide a low temperature environment. A passage through which cool air of a freezing chamber can be introduced and discharged is formed through side surfaces of the ice-making chamber and the refrigerator.
An ice tray may be provided in the ice-making chamber such that supplied water is converted into ice by received cool air. That is, cool air is supplied to the ice tray in which water is filled so as to make ice.
The structure of the related art ice-making chamber has a limitation that cool air supplied into the ice-making chamber is not efficiently supplied to the ice tray, and thus ice-making volume is decreased.
Also, since the supply of cool air is inefficient, it is difficult to obtain clear ices having uniform sizes.